


Fragile Fallacy

by Ares (arescased)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Arguing, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Drinking, Engagement, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Superstition, Teasing, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arescased/pseuds/Ares
Summary: Galo and Lio are soon to be married although there's one linger superstition that remains — should they see each other right before the wedding? While Lio is sure that it's all nonsense, Galo is convinced otherwise. However, Lio can sometimes be quite convincing...
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Incinerate: A R18 LioGalo Wedding Zine - Contributor Works





	Fragile Fallacy

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the GaloLio Incinerate Wedding Zine! Please enjoy!

“If we can’t be vain during our own wedding, when _can_ we be?”

“Any time you come into work without a shirt on?” Remi interjected only to be met with a shirt being thrown in his face as Galo retaliated the sentence.

Lio snorted to himself as he listened to them squabble — much more of the married couple than he viewed himself with Galo at times. Wedding photos… a bizarre concept if he ever had heard one. He never saw himself as the type for a big, flashy wedding like this. Perhaps that was one of the reasons he kept finding himself plotting ways to screw with it a little. If they took photos before the ceremony and reception, that meant they’d already have the nice photos documenting how they looked… maybe he could get away with a little extra in the interim period.

Should he feel bad for thinking of it like that?

His conscience said yes for that split second before imagining grabbing Galo up by his lapels just before the ceremony and letting them spend a blissful moment together.

“You can’t do pictures right before the wedding!” Lio’s eyes fluttered in surprise at the outburst that Aina spouted as she joined them from the kitchen with a cradled mug in her hands. “You don’t think there’ll be enough time?” Lio questioned. If anyone could read his mind, they’d recognize the glint in his eyes to mean he’d accept the challenge of an extreme time constraint.

“No, not that — you guys shouldn’t see each other at **all** that day!”

That was the moment that seized Galo’s attention, “Why’s that?”

Lio echoed the point in his posture with a raised eyebrow as he tipped the laptop screen down to look at her.

“I mean, it’s supposed to be a tradition. You aren’t supposed to see your fiancée on the day of your wedding or they say something bad will happen — like early divorce or they’ll change their mind and ditch the wedding… At least, that’s what I always heard growing up.”

That sounded both stupid and like a major damper on his plans.

“Tch, that just sounds like something parents tell their kids growing up as a testament to abstinence.” Lio promptly rolled his eyes, laughter bubbling in his throat. He changed his glance to Galo to make fun of Aina’s comment before he saw how distraught he looked. “Don’t… _you_ agree, Galo?”

Galo blinked before meeting Lio’s eye and smiling. “Well, I mean… we only get married once, right? Er, we only plan on getting married once. If I’m going to follow all the rules for once, I feel like this is as good a time as any.” As he spoke, Lio just felt his ego deflating like a cheap bouncy castle and watched his faint hope of his premarital ambitions flutter out the window.

He had time to change Galo’s mind.

And Lio Fotia was a very persuasive man indeed.

He tipped the laptop screen back up again, scrolling down to rates and availability of the potential photographer.

“So, pictures after the ceremony and before the reception then?”

***

Indeed, pictures had been set for after the ceremony.

Much to Lio’s chagrin, that is.

He hadn’t gone down without a fight, however. He’d snuggled up to Galo’s side before bed, casually bringing up details of the wedding. They’d decided on warm tones for the flowers with pops of pink. They were going to have a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting. They’d settled on who was going to be in the wedding party. They’d gotten fit for their wedding bands and calculated the line between gaudy and less-is-more aesthetics. All of the invitations were sent out and the RVSPs were received…

Yet Lio couldn’t convince Galo to see him before the marriage ceremony.

He never thought they were people who would follow any sort of tradition. They were both wayward souls who somehow ended up together, not your typical “picture-perfect” couple with big dreams of having a family. If Galo was so worried about it, Lio wondered how they managed to live together for so long while they were dating each other. Not to mention, they weren’t exactly celibate up until this point. In fact, Lio had to make a point of going around the common areas of their apartment to hide some unmentionables once they realized they’d be having unexpected company more frequently in the weeks leading up to the big day.

There was something infuriating about the fact he could pull various toys out from between couch cushions and discover hidden condoms behind the bottle of mouthwash in the bathroom, yet he couldn’t get a straight answer out of Galo as to why he was being so stubborn about what was going on. It only got worse when he was looking for a place to store all of it while coiling up enough rope to run laps around their bedroom…

“You heard Aina, it’s a tradition. What if those superstitions have something to them?”

“Since when do you believe in superstitions in the first place?”

There was a bit more snap in his tone than he intended and he could feel Galo tensing up.

“ _Maybe_ — since we’re getting married I’m trying to take things more seriously?”

Lio knew when he should have backed down, but the stubbornness in him urged him to press on without thought.

“And **this** is what you choose to be serious about of all things?”

Well, that argument didn’t go anywhere fast. It wasn’t relationship damning, but it devolved into making the subject rather taboo. Lio tried to bring it up once more a few weeks later. Needless to say, it didn’t end well for him. At a certain point, it wasn’t even about the sex anymore. It was about the principle of the things and how such a simple statement could utterly drive a spike between them. Was that telling to how their marriage was going to go? The thought of it made his heart crawl up into his throat and choke the breath out of him. There was still a bit of hope in his heart…

***

Lio was persuasive to a point… but even he had his limits. It felt as if he wasn’t going to get his way after all. Part of him had already given up, he felt.

Lio felt an elbow against his ribs as Gueira jostled him to free him from whatever brain fog was consuming him at the moment. “Yo, where’s Galo at? Aren’t we gonna celebrate your last night as bachelors or something? Am I early?”

Meanwhile, Lio glanced around the apartment as he batted away his friend’s attempt to bother him. Quite simply, it was a mess. Between last minute wedding prep and a myriad of different belongings of the various wedding party members, it was an explosion of fabric and florals. He was sure Aina was long gone to the reception venue for set-up with Heris and Meis in tow for some extra muscle. He was told he didn’t need to worry about that sort of thing and to enjoy himself. Ironic, considering Aina was the one who (unintentionally) got him into hot water with Galo in the first place.

“Galo went to the hotel already.” His tone was wrought with exasperation. Gueira’s expression twisted a bit, “And… are we going to meet him at the hotel bar? You’re not even dressed yet.”

Gueira’s brow twitched in response to the look at Lio gave him. “Wait… is this about that whole shit that Aina was talking about still? Galo’s **still** hung up on that?” His mouth agape with his hairs lost in his hair, “ _Maaan_ , that sucks, boss…” Lio grimly nodded with the addition of an offhand shrug as he lifted the lip of the bottle in his hand to his mouth, “It’s whatever, I guess. I know he’s not superstitious, so there’s something else going on that he won’t tell me and I know it.”

“So you’re getting buzzed by yourself on the night before the wedding instead of chasing after him?”

Lio paused, mouth full as he merely grunted in response.

Yeah, that basically summed it up. Promepolis’ own little hothead had conceded in the face of his future husband’s contention. Damn, that was actually kind of sad. He’d gone through so much and yet this is what did him in. He closed his eyes and continued to drink. Gueira exhaled in a sigh as he watched him. “ _Lio_ — Lio, knock it off.” He nudged, grabbing the bottle out of his hand.

“C’mon, you’re just gonna throw in the towel? You’re not even married yet! Ain’t that supposed to come after the honeymoon phase?” He leaned closer, getting into Lio’s face as he was met with a hard glare. “Okay, I’m joking on that, but you’re really gonna just let it go? You know where he’s at, don’t you?”

Lio felt the twinge in his heart resurface, knowing very well that he didn’t want to let go. “He’s not gonna let me in the room though.”

A glimmer of that old Burnish flame shined in the corner of Gueira’s eyes.

“Doesn’t mean he won’t let me. C’mon, I’ll explain — get your keys.”

“Wait, Gueira— !!”

Indeed, the hotel wasn’t far from the apartment. It took longer for him to find his keys and convince Gueira that he’d drank too much to competently drive than to actually get to the hotel lobby. He shouldered the backpack he’d packed so hurriedly as Gueira’s word vomit consumed his ears with the listless explanations of this supposed plan he had in mind.

***

There was a dull roar in Lio’s ears that made it impossible for him to hear what exactly Gueira said to convince Galo to let him in as he watched him disappear into the hotel room from his hiding place around the corner. His lips parted in awe. It couldn’t be that easy…

Gueira wandered into the room, spotting Galo’s tux residing in the open closet. Meanwhile, the clothes that Galo must’ve shed before going to the gym earlier were littered around the floor. Equally, he could smell the remnants of a pizza in the air with a six-pack in view on the desk in the corner. “Enjoying your last night as a bachelor?”

“You can say that.” The tone of Galo’s voice left a bit to be desired though he chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed. Gueira helped himself to one of the beers that he was sure Galo wasn’t going to miss much, “You good?” He pulled up the desk chair, rolling right up to the bed as he propped a foot up. “You’re usually a lot louder than this—”

Galo snorted at the statement, “Sorry, commitment on the horizon really hits the mute button sometimes.” He smirked, leaning forward onto his knees. “Really, I’m fine… just nervous.” Gueira nodded, “Nervous is okay, man. It’s a big change! I heard that you aren’t seeing Lio until the ceremony too.” He could see the way Galo’s shoulders tensed. “Chill, I ain’t here to judge. I just wanted to pick your brain.”

He could see the way Galo’s eyes scanned him. The firefighter’s soul felt heavy and the weight on his chest even worse. He sucked in a breath and felt the way it seemed he couldn’t get one deep enough. Part of him didn’t want to hold onto it all anymore. He let the worry run from his mouth,

“What if things change once we’re married?”

“Didn’t they change when you started dating?”

“Well, _yeah_ —”

“Things change all the time. Hell, when the Promare left, a lot of things changed. I can guarantee that even if you guys never got married, things would still change whether it be good or bad.” Gueira filled the pause with a swig of his beer, “Not to scare you, but that’s just how things are. Things happen for a reason. Listen, you and Lio love each other to a _disgusting_ degree and ain’t there something in vows like ‘for better or worse’ or some bullshit like that? I think they have it there for a reason. There’s a lot more to this than Aina’s stupid superstition, huh?”

Galo stared at him like he had three heads, lips pursed. “Yeah… I don’t know. I just don’t want something to suddenly happen that I can’t control. I keep having this nightmare— Lio seeing me tomorrow and he just decides it isn’t worth it anymore. He changes his mind, or… I change mine.”

“Do you think you’re gonna change your mind?”

“— _hmph_.”

“Galo.”

Gueira leaned in closer, trying to position himself so that he could look into Galo’s eyes while he was staring at his lap. “Do you **really** think you’re gonna change your mind?”

“… I don’t know,” He mumbled, “Like you said, things change.”

Gueira’s expression fell flat, “Yeah, but that doesn’t always mean for the _worse_ , Thymos. Things can change for the better too.” He sighed, pushing his hair out from his face. “Can I give you some advice?”

“I think you’re gonna give it to me either way.” Galo couldn’t help but shoot back in return with that smug little expression appearing again.

“Dude!” Gueira nearly choked, shooting him a glare, “You wanna know how I deal with problems I can’t decide on?” Galo lofted an eyebrow in response and Gueira put a finger up to his lips before another cocky word could be said. “For real though. Hear me out.”

Galo rolled his eyes, failing to hide his smirk, “Fine.”

Gueira smiled, “Atta boy.” He patted Galo’s leg, “When there’s something I know is out of my control or I can’t come to a decision on, I just let it happen. I jump right in.” He could see the unimpressed look immediately strike Galo, “Even if you have a shred of hope in your heart, just jump in. Let things happen for whatever reason they have. I’ve stopped trying to figure out everything before it’s happened. It was one of the best decisions of my life. You’ll never know what’ll happen until you try”

Gueira stood up, reaching into his pocket as he barely took a step forward to clear the minimal space between them and pulled a bandanna out. He could see Galo’s eyes widen in confusion but shushed him immediately. “Even if there’s a shred of hope.” He took one of Galo’s hands into his own before holding up his left hand that was adorned with a wedding band of his own. “Trust me?”

“…Yes.”

Gueira flashed a smile, reaching up and proceeding to tie the bandanna around Galo’s head to blind him.

Galo got quiet, trying to process everything as he tried to figure out the purpose behind the bandanna. His chest still felt heavy, but venting some of his concerns lightened the load. He didn’t dare say anything else lest he want to implode. He felt Gueira finish up the knot he was tying before disappearing. He felt a lump in his throat preventing him from voicing any actual concerns. What was going on?

He could hear Gueira opening up the door with a hushed tone he couldn’t discern what was being said. Suddenly, something caressed his face.

“Galo?”

Galo gasped at the sound of Lio’s voice, all his insecurities rushing back to him. The nightmares, the arguments they’d had, the fact that their wedding was tomorrow… He wanted to shove him away and hide underneath the bed. Yet, he didn’t move. He bit down on his lip, silently cursing the fact he let Gueira persuade him like this.

But for some reason, he didn’t move.

“ _Lio_ —” His hands instinctively found his fiancee’s hips, gripping him where he stood. Lio’s breath was caught out of his mouth, feeling himself getting tugged closer. Galo’s head placed itself against his stomach. “I don’t want to see you.” He murmured, “I’m scared of seeing you.”

“Then don’t look, okay?”

Galo hesitated in a rather pregnant pause, sucking in a deep breath as he could smell Lio’s cologne mixed with alcohol. He wanted this... he _needed_ this. “Okay.”

Lio gently traced a finger down Galo’s face. The moment his fingertip pressed to the skin, he could feel his lover flinch slightly and retracted back. “Do you want me to—”

“No, please— keep going.”

Lio felt his heart flutter in his chest, cupping Galo’s chin in his hand and leaning down to press a kiss to those lips. “I missed you and you weren’t even gone twelve hours.” He whispered, sinking down to straddle Galo where he sat with his knee splayed out. He kissed his cheek, his earlobe, every inch of skin that resided above the collar of his shirt. “I missed you **so** much.”

Galo could feel himself melting away, hands still safely planted on Lio’s hips and digging his thumbs into his back. Even though it’d only been a matter of hours, the tension of their heated disagreement had burned them deep for months now.

Lio nipped just at the edge of Galo’s ear, teeth clinking against the sterling silver of the piercing residing there. He could feel a shutter beneath him with Galo sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. “Lio—”

“Begging already?” Lio felt his urge to tease and taunt him building up against the dam. His hands against Galo’s chest, he pushed him to lay back on the bed as he pushed up his shirt to find the untouched skin that laid beneath. He grazed his lips across his stomach with the tip of his nose tickling against him. He could feel him squirm and writhe just as Galo’s hands clumsily found his hair.

Even with such little attention, he could feel the rise in Galo’s shorts just underneath his ass where he sat. “ _Someone’s_ begging at least.” He mused, pinching one of his lover’s nipples between two fingers and rolling his thumb over top of it to gain a whine as a reward.

“Stop teasing, Fotia…” Galo grumbled though halfhearted as it was. In truth, he loved it. He just loved the game they played even more in times like this. “Me stop teasing? Tell that to your friend.” Lio sat back a tad out of the grip on his hair, pressing just enough weight onto Galo’s lap that it stirred up a choked noise when he grinded against it. “Relax, I can take care of the both of you.”

Galo was inclined to do just that.

Lio shifted to hover just above Galo’s lap, “Right? You need attention too, don’t you?” The sweet, sing-song tone of his taunt was whispered to the tent in his fiancee’s boxers as he tugged his shorts away. His hand pressed against the fabric, feeling just the slight bit of wetness spotting along the blue fabric.

His eyes shifted up to Galo’s face and the way he could see him trying his damnedest to hold back and not try and take control of the situation. His face was flushed and his breathing heavy, it was a heavenly sight to behold. Lio smirked, figuring he shouldn’t torture him for much longer. He rolled down the band of his underwear to find his cock bouncing back just to meet him. “Aw, I missed you too!” He chirped in a way that strangled a gasp out of Galo, “You’re _embarrassin_ —”

Well, he almost got the words out before he was cut off but the warmth of Lio’s tongue pressing up against the base of his dick. A long strip of saliva was left sending shivers up Galo’s spine as Lio licked right up to the head with gratuitous attention to detail. Immediately, he took the tip of it into his mouth and felt Galo immediately arch his back as a result. “F— _fuck!_ ”

Lio sank himself down, pushing pieces of his hair away from his face to give himself the best chance of swallowing the other whole. He popped back up just a moment later with a lick of his lips. He pumped his hand up and down the length of it, bracing his thumb just at the tip. “Good?”

“ _Very_ …”

Lio could get used to having him at his disposal for the rest of his life. Every little twitch of Galo’s muscles stirred something in his belly, let alone the fact he could feel himself getting harder by the second. He got to work, mouth finding familiarity in its motions as he serviced Galo’s cock and gave it the proper worship it deserved.

It didn’t take long for Galo to surge up from the bed as he finished suddenly in Lio’s mouth and caught him off guard. Lio choked for only a second before forcing himself to relax, graciously swallowing as he heard Galo’s panting. The firefighter collapsed back with his arms starfished as his chest rose and fell with each gasping breath. “ _Fuck_ … I thought… there’d be more.”

“You’re free to ride me all night long if that’s what you’re feeling up to.” Lio chuckled to himself, scrambling to crawl onto the bed proper and getting up close to Galo’s side as he traced circles on his chest. “Plus, marriage is a long time. We have plenty of time for you to pay me back.” His fingers reached up to the blindfold, “Still scared of seeing me?”

“… No.”

Lio smiled, carefully pulling off the blindfold and seeing Galo’s beautiful eyes beneath it that immediately stared at him like he was the entire world. “It wasn’t about the superstition, was it?” Galo shook his head with an exhausted sigh as he came down from his orgasmic high. “No.” He murmured. “I just don’t want things to change.” Lio perked an eyebrow in response.

“The only thing that’s going to change is that you’re going to be my husband. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Since when have we taken what fate has handed us and accepted it? We’re the masters of our own fate, Galo. I’d change the universe if it meant I could be with you forever. Things might change, but I’ll never be scared of that so long as I’m with you.”

Galo felt his blush deep, embarrassed all over again for being so worried. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Everything happens for a reason, my love. You’re the best reason of all.”

**Author's Note:**

> This project was a blast to take part in and the results of all the contributors from the zine were amazing!
> 
> Incidentally, I'm not sure this is actually the final draft that was posted in the zine, but it's the only file I could find that had most of the edits done so I might have to come back to this with the final version if I ever come across it/think there's enough that's different between them.
> 
> Either way, I hope that everyone enjoyed and please let me know what you think!
> 
> Be excellent to each other! 💖


End file.
